


sweetness

by neck_kisser_64



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Choking, Death, F/F, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neck_kisser_64/pseuds/neck_kisser_64
Summary: bern is in a bad mood, so the great lady lambdadelta is here to help her let off some steam. and have a little fun for herself, of coursebig BIG warning for gore and violence





	sweetness

A sweet aroma hangs in the air.  
  
Lollipops. Gummy candies. Chocolates of all shapes. Freshly-baked pastries of all sorts, from all cultures. Fruit juices and sodas. Little cubes of sugar for putting in tea and coffee. Even fruits, all as fresh as if they'd just been picked, are spread about elegantly. All of it, arranged across the table, the shelves, the floor, even reaching the ceiling when it piles up in the corner.  
  
This bedroom, decked out in every indulgence you could imagine, would probably belong to a young child. One who had discovered the secret magic of making a lot of delicious candy, and spent a whole weekend filling up their room with as much of it as they could. Far more than they could ever eat. Giving in to those sorts of fantasies is what being a kid is all about, right?~  
  
In the center of this room, a bed too large for just one child. A curtain, sophisticated and cute, hangs around the frame, creating a closed space far away from all these sweets. Inside that space, you might as well be a thousand miles away from this room. These candies might as well not exist.  
  
...But for the scent.  
  
I press a strawberry to my lips, biting through the skin just enough to get a taste of its sweetness. I shut my eyes to focus on that one flavor for just a moment, savoring the joy of just a single fruit among the sea of sweets surrounding us.  
  
"Hey Beeeee~rn..."  
  
I call out to her with strawberry in my mouth, chewing slowly and methodically. I swallow, *poof*ing the stem out of existence, and roll over towards her.  
  
"Beeeeeeeeee~rn........."  
  
She's sitting up next to me, a mountain of pillows behind her creating the most comfortable chair you could imagine. She hugs one that had been tossed towards the end of the bed in her knees. Her eyes are dark, staring into a distance that doesn't exist, as she completely ignores me.  
  
"How long're you gonna sulk for? C'mon, let me feed you a strawberry!~ They're really the best. Come on, Bernnnnnn."  
  
She stares.  
  
"...Alright, that's fine. I like that too. Even being ignored is fun if it's by you. I'm going to feed you, so it's time for you to say 'ahhhhh,' alright?~ Come on, open up..."  
  
I start lifting a strawberry to her lips, admiring their softness and imagining how wonderful they would look stained red with the juice of this one tiny strawberry. How beautiful and tantalizing, even compared to their natural color. It's too much. I'll--  
  
As if a bear trap had just activated, Bernkastel snaps my wrist in her hand, gripping it tight. Enough to snap it off, if she'd really wanted. I sneer at her.  
  
"My, my~... All you had to do was say 'no thank you, Lady Lambdadelta, I'm not feeling very hungry right now.' I would have listened to you, you know? I would have let you mope there for an eternity, you know? I would have laid here for hundreds of millions of years, savoring the taste of sweet fruits and candies, waiting for you to look at me, you know! Really, I would have!"  
  
Her eyes slowly turn towards my expression, narrowing when they finally make contact. I raise my eyebrows and smile some more, until she replies.  
  
"I know. And I would sit here thinking about how nice it would be to rip off your jaw, to prevent you from making those grotesque noises, for hundreds of millions of years."  
  
She turns my wrist in her hand, pinning it against the mountain of pillows behind us. I wince a little, still smirking.  
  
"If that's how you really feel, you should just do it. I hate a woman who can't be honest. But that's why I love you, Bern. Even when you're lying, there's nothing untrue about the way you look at me like that! Ahh, I might die on the spot just from overheating! I'm warm all over!!"  
  
Her free hand moves to touch my jaw, grazing her nails across my skin, too lightly to leave even faint marks. She smiles at me with something resembling fondness.  
  
"That'd be nice. I could drizzle your blood on a chocolate pastry. The sweetness would compliment it well."  
  
"I wouldn't let you do that if I couldn't watch you savor it, Beeeee~rn."  
  
She grabs at my throat, pressing her thumb deeply into my windpipe, and shoves me against the mattress. A shadow is cast over her eyes as she kneels on top of me, her hair falling against my skin.  
  
"Such a sight is too good for you."  
  
"Khh...heh."  
  
A gravelly giggle is all I can manage as she grips my neck harder and harder with her hand. I struggle a bit, moving up to touch that hand with mine (the one she doesn't have pinned down), gently brushing against her skin. She looks me deeply in the eye, holding steady, not even smiling anymore.  
  
Ah--it's too much. Even witches like to breathe, even if we don't need to. I start to scratch at her hand, and only then does she smile again. That terrible, disgusting, evil smile that I love so much. I'd start tearing up, if I wasn't already.  
  
"I've always thought purple was more your color."  
  
In the same instant, she lets go of my throat, and moves her lips into mine. Reflexively, I gasp for air, and all I get is a mouthful of Bern. She swallows my desperation whole, sticking her tongue deep into my mouth, as if she was trying to jump inside.

...Ahh, if only.  
  
Just to tease her, I find my senses enough to give her tongue a little chomp--which lights up something else in her. The hand she has around my wrist tightens even further as she bites down on my lower lip hard.  
  
Blood starts to pool around my gums and she presses back in, deeply and without remorse.  
  
I let the culmination of all these pains and feelings wash over me, so all I can do is lay here and eat up the feeling of it all, my eyes shut, sighing and moaning just a little bit when the moment is right to keep pulling her back in.  
  
Suddenly, she pulls away. I open my eyelids to get a good look at her lips...  
  
Yep. Completely stunning in red. Like always.  
  
"Had enough already?"  
  
She spits on me. I giggle.  
  
"Like I said, always so honest... I love you, Bern."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I love you too, Lambda. I'm going to show you. I'm going to show you the depths of my love. You're ready, right? You love me, so you're prepared for this, right?"  
  
"Kyahahaha!!"  
  
I cackle at her, as if she'd even needed to ask that. Of course, she hates that kind of response, which gets her to work even faster. Just like I wanted. Ahh, Bern, you're so predictable. I love you. I love--  
  
In one swift motion, she slashes her nails down my chest, ripping the fabric to pieces, tearing my skin apart, all the way down to my stomach. My poor little pumpkin didn't make it.  
  
It takes a second for the burning sensation to settle in, and I can hardly hide my delight. I squirm around in the sheets, staining them with bits of red as blood trickles down my side, and she grabs at my neck again.  
  
"Stay still."  
  
As if that alone would convince me, but I play along for now, smirking straight up as she focuses her attention downward.  
  
"I want to see your face, you know."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Sure, sure.~"  
  
She glides her claws down the length of the cuts she gave me, pushing them just slightly back inside the wounds, as she presses her other hand down on the center of my chest. I can hear her breathing somewhere close to me.  
  
"These aren't nearly enough."  
  
She presses into them deeper, making an unpleasant squishing noise. I breathe in sharply with that same smirk, biting my lip where she did before, as my heart catches in my throat.  
  
She presses, and presses, and scratches, and claws her way deeper into my ribs.  
  
As I'm admiring her work, she turns her head back up to me. Her expression transforms into a smug grin, and she bares her fangs.  
  
Shit. For just a second, I feel a shiver run up my spine. That gaze is one of my only weaknesses. It's really no fair at all that I'm at such a disadvantage in this matchup.  
  
She crawls up my body, cupping the underside of my jaw with her bloodstained hand, smearing red all over my neck and purring into my ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She kisses at my neck gently. Once, then twice. Tiny, soft kisses, hardly enough to leave a wet spot. I let out a sigh, focusing deeply on that smallest of sensations. Compared to the searing pain of having my chest ripped open, noticing her kisses would be like noticing the existence of one particular bubble in the entire Pacific Ocean.  
  
But of course, I notice it. I'd never let something my wonderful little Bern did slip by me. I can feel each kiss with perfect clarity. Each lick of her tongue. Each small scrape of her fangs. Each little gasp of breath she lets out, every tiny moan and sigh, every drop of saliva and sweat and blood left in her mouth that touches me. I feel it all deeply.  
  
"I love you so much that I can't contain it."  
  
"Heh--"  
  
She bites fiercely into my neck, ripping off a chunk of flesh and holding it in her mouth as she sucks and kisses at it, blood pouring out faster and faster. Even from this angle, I can see it everywhere. It's staining her face a brilliant red. It's my blood that she's devouring. My sweet flesh. I'm the only one I'll allow her to taste. I'll get her addicted to the taste of my body. She won't be able to settle for anything less. Yes, that's why I love you, Bern. You're all mine.  
  
These thoughts swirl in my head like a maelstrom as she licks, and bites, and chews her way through me. The pain is immense. I can feel it coursing through my entire body, taking over. I arch my back high up into the air, my legs twisting and clutching at the sheets any way they can.  
  
How far has she gotten? How much of my neck is left? My vision's starting to get a little foggy. Ahh, no, no, I can't lose out just yet. I have to feel this a little longer. I have to feel this for eternity. It can't be over already.  
  
With my hand that's been hanging underneath her, I reach up and catch the front of her dress in my fist, jerking her away from my neck until her face is inches from mine.  
  
For a second I see surprise in her expression, but it instantly dissolves into that displeased look I'm so used to. Of course, she hates to be interrupted while she's eating. I can't leave my sweet little Bern wanting just yet.  
  
With another tug, I pull her mouth to mine. I taste my own blood on her lips, on her tongue, between her teeth, and in every corner of her mouth more vividly than the sweetest fruit or candy I'd ever had.  
  
We share in that taste as our fingers interlock. One of her knees presses against my inner thigh. Her other hand touches the open wound on my neck, as if trying to soothe the pain. If I didn't know better, I might have called it tender. A quiet and gentle moment between two lovers.  
  
She grips my hand tightly as her kisses suddenly slip past me.  
  
"Don't get full of yourself."  
  
As if posing a doll, she grips me by the wrist once again, and positions my hand over the deep cuts running down my chest. She forces my own fingers into them, not relenting for even a second.  
  
She bites my ear, continuing to press into my ribcage. Together, our hands go deeper and deeper, breaking through all my skin and into my guts like a drill. She angles them up into me, further up my chest and towards my heart, as if I were a handpuppet. My entire body is convulsing, making the pain that much more vivid as she stirs up my insides.  
  
I can't hold back anymore, and I let out a loud scream as she suddenly rips her hand up and out of my body, ripping apart even more skin and spraying more and more blood all across the bed.  
  
If I were to look down right now, I probably wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of the pile of meat inside my torso. It's must be all scrambled up everywhere. Ahh, what a mess. What a cute little mess you've made, Bern.  
  
She lifts her head again and hovers over me, slipping the cleaner of her hands around my back to lift me off the bed and hold me in her arm. She raises her bloodied hand into the shape of a spear, and points it at the center of my throat. Through my tears I can hardly make out her expression, but for someone like me, that's just fine. I know exactly what kind of face she's making, and what that face means. I know everything about her. I'm the only one who can understand her.  
  
You'd better really drink this sight in, Bern. You'd better not ever forget the way I look right now. I want you to think of this sight during every second of the day that I tear you limb from limb. The day that I chop your whole torso into little snack-sized treats and enjoy them with tea. When you're nothing more than a cute little eyeball in a cute little glass jar on my end table, I want you to watch me taste and savor every last morsel of your body, unable to think of anything but this flavor, yearning deeply to feel me in your mouth again. I'll burn this image into your retinas so you'll never see anything but me ever again.  
  
Bernkastel lets her hand shoot forward, like a rocket, through my neck. Time freezes for an eternity.  
  
"I love you...Lambda."  
  
I cough up blood one last time before everything goes black. My head rolls back, and my consciousness fades.  
  


☆ ☆ ☆

  
  
"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~rnnnnnnn..."  
  
Bernkastel takes a little sip of tea and returns the cup to the plate resting in her lap. I nuzzle my head against her leg, sighing happily, even as she ignores me. The sheets and pillows surrounding us are still stained a deep red. I'd love to see it mix with some of Bern's blood, too. We'd never have to do laundry again.  
  
"Come on, won't you tell me? How did you like the taste? I've been really looking forward to hearing how much you loved it. I wanna hear it in your own words!"  
  
She takes a final sip, sets the teacup aside on the bed, and crawls toward the curtain, looking back at me as she lifts it up with one hand, about to leave.  
  
"You had better mind your manners, next time. The wrong atmosphere can spoil even the sweetest of desserts."  
  
"...Heheheheh. Maaaaaaaybe.~ Hey, wait, where are you going?!"  
  
"I'm bored. I'm going to find something to entertain me."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!! It's my turn, isn't it?! You can't just leave!"  
  
She hops off the bed, shutting the curtain closed again. I pop my head out of it immediately, but she's already vanished.  
  
"...Booooooo. You're so terrible, Bern."  
  
With a huff, I jerk the curtain closed and bounce back onto the softest spot in the bed, pulling another strawberry out from thin air and chomping on it angrily.

It doesn't matter if she leaves right now, really. She'll be back. She'll always be back. We need each other, like that. This disease we both have would kill us if we couldn't come back to one another and enjoy ourselves to the fullest.

She'll be mine forever, and I'll be hers.

That's a _certainty! ☆_


End file.
